Assassins Days
by dtmcaedus18
Summary: Historia de un universo alterno de School days y Cross days, durante los últimos días del primer semestre y el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, una experiencia hace que Makoto se de cuenta que es más que un simple muchacho, viendo ahora un mundo totalmente distinto, Historia reinscrita del final del principio.
1. Chapter 1

School days, Ac no me pertenecen, son cada uno de sus respectivos dueños, historia hecha solo para entretener.

Capítulo 1: comienzo

Dolor, exactamente es lo que experimentaba en ese momento estando inmóvil sin poder hacer nada se preguntaba a sí mismo como pudo acabar así, no tiene recuerdos solo viendo como una chica lo apuñalaba continuamente….

¿?:¡ERES DESPRECIABLE!

¿?: Qué? Porque me dice eso que fue lo que hice para merecer esto, queriendo hablar con ella pero no puedo, solo puedo sentir como no tengo fuerzas ni siquiera para mover la mano para tratar de detenerla, siento como clava su cuchillo repetidamente sobre mi pecho, abdomen como mi piel se despedaza rápidamente por un ataque de ira…

¿?:¡ TU SOLO QUERIAS SER FELIZ CON ELLA!

Más confusión, no tengo nada claro ¿Qué rayos pasa? Diablos, la verdad ya no me importa, solo quiero que termine de una buena vez, si fui realmente horrible con ella creo entonces merecer esto, solo espero el momento, aunque si tuviera la oportunidad de corregir lo que fuera que hice lo haría sin ninguna duda.

Ahora viéndolo todo borroso solo alcanzo a divisar como ella esta manchada de mi sangre viéndome fijamente alzando de nuevo el objeto que me está quitando la vida lentamente, yo solo pongo una mano sobre ella lo cual hace que reaccione un poco, yo solo alcanzo ver cómo me mira como asustada ¿Por qué ahora estaría asustada? Ahora veo como grita y sale corriendo del lugar donde estábamos, ahora solo sin nadie que me ayude en este momento siento como me ahogo con mi propia sangre, tal vez así sea mejor no lo sé, ahora siento mucho frio y veo como todo se oscurece terminándose mi vida, todo está oscuro solamente escucho susurros de gente que está llorando, pensando que todo acabo por fin alcanzo percibir un susurro; no lo entiendo muy bien solo escucho…makoto…makoto…aun no…. Debes detenerlo…

Por alguna extraña razón siento tranquilidad, paz pero a la vez tristeza, por lo que escuche era la voz de una mujer creo, no lo tengo claro, pero ¿Qué quiere decir…. aún no... Debes detenerlo? Como quiere que detenga un suceso si ya estoy muerto o tal vez no ¿y si fue una ilusión? Quiero preguntarle tantas cosas pero no la veo en ninguna parte…

¿Será mi vida pasada o una ilusión de nuevo?, veo oscuridad, abro los ojos y me veo a mi mismo encima de un edificio demasiado alto ¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí? Y más importante. ¿Qué demonios estoy vistiendo? Una especie de traje con túnica con capucha, me veo el traje es completamente negro con pequeños detalles de color rojo oscuro... Okeeyy... No sé qué paso solo siento que más pronto siga adelante a donde quiera que vaya más pronto acabara todo esto... Así que solo olvido todo esto

Es de noche y veo el lugar donde estoy, al parecer sigo en la ciudad en donde vivo, veo una playa no muy lejos de aquí y la luna en su máximo resplandor es muy hermosa así que solo dejando de lado eso quería saber cómo bajar de ahí o adonde ir y como señal empiezo a correr por el techo del edificio a otro a otro, es muy raro porque siento que mi cuerpo se mueve a voluntad, no me puedo detener

Sigo corriendo de edificio a edificio saltando a los siguientes techos de edificios, locales, establecimientos modestos, casas etc... Sigo corriendo y a poco a poco voy descendiendo hasta acabar en una especie de estacionamiento, solo sin un alma a la vista debe ser muy tarde para que no haya nadie, volteo un callejón y sigo corriendo no sé porque solo sigo, y de repente lo escalo con mucha facilidad sorprendiéndome en el proceso dado que el muro era muy alto como siete metros, y así sigo escalando corriendo saltando como si estuviera siendo perseguido por alguien o yo estuviera persiguiendo alguien o algo.

Sigo hasta encontrar una casa algo lujosa veo muchas luces y gente entrando y saliendo vestidos elegantemente por lo que veo es una especie de fiesta de gente de la alta sociedad, voy sigilosamente entre los edificios hasta llegar a los arbustos de la propiedad ¿Qué hago aquí? Veo como mucha gente sigo entrando por lo que parece una fiesta pero mi atención se desvía en un vehículo en especial que acaba de llegar, en ella sale un señor muy elegantemente pero tengo la sensación de conocerlo de toda la vida queriendo llegar hasta el, pero no puedo dado que hay guardias y yo como estoy vistiendo llamaría demasiado la atención, así que registro la casa a plena vista para ver una ruta alternativa, veo que una ventana de la parte de atrás de la casa que parece como si fuera un jardín que está abierta pero esta como hasta el tercer piso pero no me importa quiero llegar hasta ese tipo lo más pronto posible así que lo escalo, voy escalándolo muy rápido hasta por fin llegar a la ventana por suerte no hay nadie en la habitación no sé qué haría si me descubrieran y vistiendo así dejando mis preocupaciones de lado sigo por la casa sigo derecho hasta encontrar unas escaleras bajo por ellas y veo mujeres vestidas, son sirvientas, deduzco fácilmente por cómo están vestidas y como están demasiadas apuradas haciendo labores

Me percato como una de las puertas de las habitaciones se está abriendo lentamente por fortuna hay una especie de closet así que me escondo rápidamente en el sale una sirvienta y sigue su camino yo aliviado salgo lentamente de mi escondite a seguir buscando mi objetivo sintiendo como mi corazón aumenta de ritmo y sintiéndome más acelerado.

Sigo mi camino y por fin estando yo en las escaleras veo al tipo que he estado siguiendo, pero está rodeado de mucha gente, rayos ahora debo esperar o idear un plan para que se aleje de ahí, si por algo lo estoy siguiendo tal vez él tenga las respuestas que estoy buscando, sin embargo veo uno de esos guardias que va subiendo las escaleras así que rápidamente me escondo en una habitación y cierro la puerta esperando que se vaya sin darme cuenta que uno de esos guardias está saliendo del baño de la habitación en donde estoy y esta justamente delante de mi…

Guardia: ¿Quién rayos eres tú, y que haces aquí?

Me pregunta de manera amenazante yo solo me quedo quieto como por dos segundos y de repente siento como algo se desliza sobre mi mano a través de mi muñeca y de un rápido movimiento mi mano la pongo sobre su cuello y el tipo solo se queda estático retiro mi mano lentamente y miro que tengo una cuchilla oculta en la parte de la muñeca ¿Cómo rayos llegue a tener esto en mi brazo y también en mi otro brazo, hago un movimiento con mi mano y sale la otra hoja oculta ¿Qué hago con cuchillos en mi posesión? pero más importante acabo de matar a un tipo pero me siento tan indiferente viendo el cuerpo como esta tirado desangrándose me despierto de mis pensamientos cuando veo que la puerta de la habitación de donde me encuentro se abre rápidamente por el tipo del cual me estaba escondiendo.

Guardia: cielos ryu, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas durar en el baño? rápido ven a ayud…

El señor no pudo completar la frase dado por la escena que estaba presenciando; su compañero totalmente desangrado tirado en el suelo y yo con unas cuchillas cubiertas de sangre, sin dudarlo por ni un segundo le doy una patada en el estómago me doy la vuelta alrededor de él y lo empujó hacia adentro de la habitación y cierro la puerta, rápidamente corro hacia él, le doy otra patada en la pierna para que pierda un poco el equilibrio, y de un rápido movimiento juntos mis manos en su cuello con mis cuchillas descubiertas acabando con su vida también..

¿Qué CARAJOS SUCEDE CONMIGO? ¿PORQUE ESTOY MATANDO A LO LOCO?

Quiero detenerme pero no puedo ni siquiera articular una palabra siquiera de arrepentimiento, bueno si lo fuera sintiendo en este momento, ya queriendo acabar con esta pesadilla, ilusión o vida pasada me vale un demonio lo que sea que es esto.

Salgo de la habitación cuidadosamente tratando de no encontrar más personas dado que ya no quiero más víctimas bajo mi responsabilidad, lo veo al señor que sigo está subiendo a unas de las habitaciones así que salgo del lugar donde yacen los dos cuerpos que les quite la vida cierro la puerta y de un rápido movimiento destruyo la chapa para que se tarden en abrir la puerta y me den tiempo de escapar de aquí..

Por fin llego al lugar donde está el, cierro la puerta con cautela y el voltea.

¿?: No puede ser ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ese tipo sabe quién soy hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarle a el dado que él es el único que me puede sacar de esta confusión, trato de hablar con él pero no puedo hablar no sé porque entonces veo como saco de nuevo mis cuchillas.

Espera, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, no lo quiero matar, él es el único que me puede sacar de esta dudas, tratando de detenerme pero no puedo, voy corriendo hacia él se queda parado y recibe mi ataque, ¡NOOOOOO!

¿Por qué lo hice? Él tendría las respuestas que estaba buscando.

Retiro rápidamente mis cuchillas y lo pongo con cuidado en el suelo;

Veo que tiene un antifaz así que por curiosidad, se lo retire lentamente y veo que es un señor con barba algo recortada y cabello algo de color castaño veo como la sangre le empieza a manchar su ropa y sale de su boca veo que me mira con ¿decepción?

¿?: Así que después de todo, decidiste seguir tus propias creencias? Bueno no me sorprende, siempre fuiste terco, Makoto

Él me dijo makoto así que sabe quién soy, pero eso quiere decir que si tenía la sensación de conocerlo de toda la vida, me quito la capucha revelando mi cara confirmando lo que él dijo, solo me le quedo mirando para que me pueda decir más sobre el o sobre mí.

¿?: QUE? ¿NO PIENSAS DECIR NADA Y SOLO TE ME VAS A QUEDAR MIRANDO ASI?

Me pregunta como enojado, yo me quedo en la misma posición, queriendo escuchar lo más posible de lo que él diga.

¿?: Realmente has cambiando mucho makoto… ccouf couuf…. Bueno pero en cierto modo estoy algo orgulloso de ti makoto…. Desde que te enteraste de ellos has demostrado una gran determinación,….. Ojala…. Hubiéramos colaborados juntos… imaginaba grandes cosas que juntos podríamos lograr pero según tu defiendes un raro sentido de justicia…..pero… couff…couufff….eso de nada va a importar, ya que al final vas a acabar como yo….HIJO

¡ ¿QQQUUUEEEEE?!

¿ESTE TIPO ERA MI PADRE?

Como pude hacer algo como esto? Matar a mi propio padre, matar a dos personas, ¿Qué rayos soy? Soy un asesino o que rayos yo no quiero esto, o esto también tiene algo que ver también la experiencia que tenía anteriormente en la que estaba siendo apuñalado por la chica,

No, imposible ella dijo algo de ser feliz con alguien, así que no tiene nada que ver con esto pero, porque no tengo nada claro, quiero mi vida, digo gritando en la habitación que me encuentro, no me importa si todos en el lugar me escuchan¡QUIERO MI VIDA!

De repente siento como si fuera cayendo y lo último que veo antes de caer es lo que tiene el cuerpo de mi padre en su cuello parce un collar, el collar tiene la forma de una cruz muy rara, la veo antes de caer de nuevo en la oscuridad….

¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Makoto: qué? Fue solo un sueño?

Makoto pensamiento:

De nuevo tuve ese sueño, a veces se siente tan real que olvido que he tenido este sueño de vez en cuando desde los catorce años.

Fin del pensamiento

Makoto: ahora si me dio más miedo, jejeje que cosas ¿Por qué tendré este sueño loco? En mi vida no hay nada relacionado con lo que sueño o podría ser una advertencia, no, es una locura, debe ser una etapa sí, eso es, una etapa, de todas maneras le digo a mi madre de esto y ella me dice que es por los videojuegos que tengo si tal vez tenga razón...

Moeko: makoto, despierta, llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Makoto: si mama ya voy.

Dijo makoto levantándose y viendo la hora

Makoto: diablos es muy tarde bueno no hay que preocuparse tanto de todas maneras es el último día de clases así que será un día normal para mi

Makoto diciendo esto, metiéndose a bañar y saliendo a desayunar

Makoto: ya me voy mama, nos vemos más tarde.

Moeko: no desayunaras, makoto?

Makoto: no, ya es muy tarde comeré algo allá, no importa.

Moeko: bueno makoto ten mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Makoto: si mama de acuerdo.

Dicho esto makoto salió corriendo del edificio donde vive con su madre dado que hace un año sus padres se divorciaron dado que su papa fue infiel, makoto guardando rencor por eso decidió vivir con su madre, pero su hermanita itaru no pudo, así que ella de vez en cuando los visita, makoto también puede visitar a su padre pero prefiere no hacerlo.

Makoto iba corriendo hacia la estación del tren para acabar según como él lo diría su "condena" del día de hoy, llegando a la estación del tren espera paciente y se pone sus auriculares y escucha música, llega a la escuela y descubre que muchos de sus compañeros están despreocupados y haciendo nada.

Makoto pensamiento:

Claro, ¿Por qué soy el único en preocuparme? Todos no están haciendo nada, que tonto soy.

Fin del pensamiento

Makoto se dirigía a su pupitre a esperar que se acabe el día, pero de repente le vinieron imágenes a la cabeza del sueño que tenía, no paraba de pensar en eso, ¿Qué será? Era la pregunta que siempre se hacía makoto, trato de concentrarse para pensar en eso pero alguien lo saca de sus pensamientos….

Sawanaga: MAKOTO!

Tausike sawanaga, el mejor amigo de makoto se podría decir, dado que es el único chico que le habla, aunque makoto no sabe porque los demás no le hablan mucho, bueno tampoco es que le importe mucho,

Makoto: DIABLOS TAUSIKE, NO ME LLAMES TAN CERCA,

TAUSIKE: VAMOS MAKOTO, ES EL ULTIMO DIA DE CLASES, ¿NO TE QUIERES DIVERTIR UN POCO? A LO MEJOR CON UNAS LINDAS CHICAS DE POR AHÍ, dijo tausike poniendo cara de idiota.

Makoto: me divertiré cuando termine este dia

Tausike: amargado.

Makoto en este momento solo quería un poco de paz pero parece que tausike no lo deja así que se le ocurre una idea.

Makoto: hey tausike, hace un momento cuando venía para acá escuche a unas chicas de la clase 4 diciendo tu nombre

Tausike:¡ENCERIO?!

Dijo tausike totalmente entusiasmado, y makoto solo pensando, dios este tipo es muy fácil de engañar con cara de desinteresado.

Makoto: anda ve, averigua porque decían tu nombre, avanza hacia la madurez, dijo makoto con una sonrisa.

Tausike: okey makoto, pero no me esperes para salir a algún lado

Makoto: no te preocupes, anda ve y encuentra a u…

Makoto no pudo completar la oración dado que tausike ya se había largado corriendo con cara de esperanzado,

Makoto pensamiento:

Jajaja ese tausike es un tonto a veces, pero es divertido, me pregunto cuanto durara a…

Makoto no termino de pensar, dado que vio que alguien lo estaba mirando desde hace rato, makoto podía sentir la mirada de esa persona de la cual se considerada una de las chicas más lindas de la clase, claro si mantenía la boca cerrada, sekai saionji

Al ver que makoto la volteo a ver, ella rápidamente volteo la mirada a su mejor amiga, setsuna kyoura,

Makoto pensamiento:

¿Qué le pasa a esa saionji?, desde hace varios días he sentido que me observa y también cuando habla con sus amigas la alcanzo escuchar que dice mi nombre, trata de disimularlo pero de todas maneras la alcanzo a escuchar, o tal vez piensa que soy un delincuente, bueno, kyoura o karonji no me conocen mucho y esa kuroda solo piensa que soy un busca problemas, aunque no lo sé qué dicen de mí.

O tal vez le gusto? Nah, bueno si ese fuera el caso, no estoy realmente interesado en eso realmente aunque….

Fin del pensamiento

Makoto no pensó en nada, dado que recordó a esa chica en el tren que le había llamado la atención desde hace unas semanas cuando la vio por primera vez.

Makoto: tal vez ella… no, que cosas digo, mmmm no la vi hoy ahora que lo pienso

Dijo makoto en susurro, mejor olvido eso y decide enfocarse ya que llego el maestro

Profesor: muy bien clase es el último día así que por favor compórtense.

Todos: OKAYYY!

Ya llegando el final del makoto lo único que quiere hacer es ir a casa, después de todo el día de hoy fue más aburrido de los que ya está acostumbrado,

Tausike: hey, makoto vamos a algún lugar?

Makoto: no tausike, no tengo ganas solo quiero ir a casa

Tausike: bueno como quieras luego nos vemos diviértete en tus vacaciones

Makoto: igual tú, luego nos vemos.

Cuando ambos ya se despidieron, makoto solo quería ir a casa dado que no había dormido bien últimamente dado al sueño que tenia

Llegando por fin a su casa makoto abre su casa

Makoto: ya llegue, mama, ¿mama?, o una nota.

Makoto lalalala trabajo, lalalala, comida en el refrigerador

Makoto: okey bueno, mejor veo la tele un rato y me voy a dormir

Después de ver un rato la tele, comer y bañarse se fue a dormir, la verdad era algo temprano pero en realidad estaba muy cansado

Makoto: espero dormir bien hoy y no tener ese sueño otra vez

Así makoto se va a dormir pensando un poco en muchas cosas, sus padres, su hermanita, etc. y se quedó dormido esperando tener un sueño y verano tranquilo.

Continuara…

Ending song: Vistlip - Artist


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: visita

Después del último día de clases y diera comienzo las vacaciones, makoto se sentía muy exhausto, porque? Ni el mismo lo sabía, lo único que le venía a la mente era el sueño en el que el mataba o era asesinado, incluso hace unos días soñó como sus compañeros lo miraban con miedo, el solo pienso que son tonterías y que se pasara con el tiempo.

Makoto: ...fuuahh. Buenos días, ''dijo makoto saliendo de la habitación'' uh? ¿Mama? , Que todavía no ha llegado? Pero qué hora es? Guuahh, ya son las 10 a.m.? Qué raro, por lo general llega amaneciendo…

¿?: ¡Buenos días, oni chan!

Makoto: buenos días, ¡AAAHH!, ¿Quién es?

Itaru: pues soy yo, itaru

Makoto: eeehhh? Itaru, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que papa te traería hasta dentro de unas semanas

Itaru: él dijo que me podía quedar unas semanas más aquí, ¿está mal que venga antes yo aquí? ''diciéndolo desanimada''

Makoto: no claro que no, pero se me hace raro, que papa te deje quedar más tiempo aquí.

Itaru: solo me dice que está más ocupado, eso es todo lo que me dice, aahh, mama dijo que cuando te levantaras me hagas el desayuno, porque tuvo que salir a un mandado

Makoto: ohhh, ósea, que ella te trajo, te dijo a dónde fue?

Itaru: nop,

Makoto pensamiento:

Otra vez salió? Qué raro, por lo general me lo diría...

Fin del pensamiento

Últimamente la madre de makoto empezó a salir por las tardes, ella no le decía, solo le decía a veces que cuando terminara lo que sea que estuviera haciendo se iría directamente al trabajo, y antes de que saliera de vacaciones, ella empezó a salir.

Makoto dejando de pensar en eso, decide enfocarse en su hermanita el día de hoy, después de hacerle el desayuno a su hermanita y de paso desayunar el, le pregunta a donde quería ir, itaru le dijo que quería pasear por muchos lugares hoy, haciéndole caso, makoto se arregla un poco y salen de la casa para ir a los lugares que itaru quería

Itaru: oye hermanito.

Makoto: que sucede?

Itaru: que tienes pensado que hacer este verano?

Makoto: puuess…mmmm… yo

¿?: Ehh? ¿Itou?

Makoto: eeehh?

Mientras iba platicando con su hermanita, caminando por la acera no se dio cuenta que justo delante de él, había una camioneta estacionada y una persona cargando lo que parece ser materiales de decoración, esa persona era una de las amigas de la infancia de él, su nombre era otome katou

Makoto: katou? ''estando un poco sorprendido'' ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Otome: hola a ti también tonto ''sonando un poco molesta''

Makoto: jajajaja perdón, es que me sorprendí un poco de verte por aquí por lo general al inicio de las vacaciones muchos se van, o no salen.

Otome: pues yo en realidad estoy muy ocupada porque mi familia organiza parte del festival, y tengo también actividades con el club de baloncesto y tú? Que haces, ¡oohhh! Itaru, como estas? hace tiempo que no te miraba que haces?'' dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la niña''

Itaru: jejeje, paseando con mi hermanito, vamos a ir a muchos lugares hoy, y he estado bien ''dijo la niña entusiasmada´´

Makoto: bueno katou, nosotros seguiremos, buena suerte con lo del festival, ya nos veremos luego, vamos itaru despídete tú también.

Itaru: adiós, hasta pronto ´´dijo la niña mientras sonreía´´

Otome: oh, de... Acuerdo ya nos veremos en otra ocasión

Makoto: adiós 'dijo makoto mientras empezaba a caminar´´

Otome: itou, por casualidad, ¿no tendrás planes para este verano?

Makoto: yo? Pues solo pasarla con mi hermanita, ¿Por qué?

Otome: jajaja, por nada en realidad, 'diciendo esto un poco feliz´´

Makoto: bueno, luego nos vemos, adiós katou

Otome: adiós itou...

Así cada quien continuo con su camino, makoto se quedó pensando que haría ahora pues la verdad no lo tenía claro, tenía pensado en ir a un lugar, ya luego se preocuparía por eso por mientras solo pensaría en pasarla bien con su hermanita..

Después de un rato de caminar, y de tomar un tren llegaron al centro comercial, había muchos lugares en los que itaru quería ir, a una tienda de juegos, luego de juguetes, dulcerías librerías etc...

después de ir a muchos lugares, makoto noto que ya estaba atardeciendo así que le dijo itaru que ya era hora de volver, pero itaru le dijo que quería un helado, así que durante el camino de regreso a casa, pararon en un establecimiento cerca de la playa por donde vivian, un tipo de restaurante llamado radish, al entrar al establecimiento makoto se topó con una ligera sorpresa de ver cómo iban las camareras con unos trajes algo descubiertos, quería irse mejor pero itaru ya había visto que ahí servían el helado que quería, así que mejor se fueron a sentar a esperar que les atendieran

Makoto: dime itaru, como te las pasado hoy? Te has divertido?, '' dijo makoto mientras leia el menú´'

Itaru: sii!, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido

Makoto: ya veremos si el gruñón te deja'' refiriéndose a su padre''

Itaru: jajajajajjaja

Mesera: bienvenidos a radish, puedo tomar su ped….

Makoto: a claro será un... ehhh?

Ninguno de los dos pudo completar sus oraciones dado a quien estaba viendo en frente, la mesera vio que a la persona a la que le estaba pidiendo su pedido era uno de sus compañeros de clase y también al que le atraía un poco y makoto estaba viendo que la mesera que le estaba pidiendo su pedido era su compañera y representante de la clase, setsuna kiyoura.

Los dos se quedaban viendo sin saber que decir al otro, makoto estaba sintiéndose avergonzado viendo a una compañera vistiendo así, y setsuna también sentía vergüenza, al saber que el chico que le gustaba la viera vistiendo así, ninguno decía nada hasta que un movimiento en la falda de la chica la volviera a la normalidad

Itaru: helado, helado ´'dijo mientras jugaba un poco con la falda de setsuna´'

Setsuna: a claro, será un helado, de que te gustaría?'' diciendo esto mientras deseaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido''

Itaru: melocotón, melocotón ''dijo mientras sonreía''

Setsuna: claro, entonces un helado de melocotón, y para ti?'' dijo mientras miraba a makoto''

Makoto: kiyoura?'' dijo mientras salía del trance'' que sorpresa verte aquí tan pronto empiezas a trabajar eh?

Setsuna: solo estoy cubriendo a una amiga mientras se recupera que está enferma

Makoto: oohh ya veo,

Setsuna: itou, '' dijo con semblante serio''

Makoto: si?'' dijo un poco extrañado por el repentino cambio de humor''

Setsuna: la verdad es que nadie sabe que trabajo aquí y me gustaría que siguiera así'' dijo un poco amenazante''

Makoto: jejeje no te preocupes, no se lo dire a nadie, enserio

Setsuna: lo prometes?

Makoto: claro lo prometo ''dijo mientras sonreía''

Setsuna: gracias, entonces que vas a ordenar?

Makoto: yo estoy bien, solo lo que pidió ella'' mirando a itaru''

Setsuna: de acuerdo'' dijo mientras se marchaba''

Makoto: oye kiyoura,

Setsuna: que sucede? ''dijo mientras se detenía''

Makoto: ya no te han molestado verdad?

Setsuna: eehh? Molestado? Quienes?

Makoto: si ya sabes, unos idiotas que son mis compañeros

Setsuna: ahh ellos, no ya no,

Setsuna al principio no entendía a quienes se refería makoto, pero luego recordó, que apenas cuando paso la ceremonia de apertura en la escuela, unos chicos empezaron a burlarse de ella dado por su estatura, ya que se le podía confundir con una estudiante de primaria, y makoto apareció ante ellos y los confronto, después de consolarla porque estaba llorando le dijo que lo llamara en caso de que volvieran a molestarla y que él los detendría, ya no la molestaban por la advertencia de makoto y que setsuna les propino un buen golpe…

Aun así setsuna se sintió un poco feliz que alguien la había defendido y le sorprendio que makoto la recordaba y a partir de ese momento le empezó interesar makoto

Makoto: de acuerdo, pero de todas maneras si vuelven hacerlo no dudes en decírmelo, okey ''dijo sonriendo''

Setsuna: de acuerdo

Después de que setsuna fuera por el pedido de la hermanita de itaru, la niñita le pregunto quién era ella y makoto respondio que era una compañera de clases, luego de que setsuna volviera con el pedido de itaru, makoto pago la cuenta y ya se preparaban para irse ya que itaru ya se estaba quedando dormida, pero antes de irse makoto fue a despedirse de setsuna

Makoto: bueno kiyoura, después nos vemos buena suerte con tu trabajo '' decía esto mientras se despedía''

Setsuna: si, ''hasta pronto dijo sonriendo''

Makoto dejo el establecimiento, y setsuna solo se quedó pensando que después de que a su mejor amiga sekai se enfermara de paperas y le había pedido cubrirla en su turno de trabajo, no fuera tan malo después de todo…

Así después de irse de radish makoto vio que ya era de noche y se apresuró un poco ya que traía cargando a su hermanita que después de haber comido el helado se había quedado dormida en el restaurante, después de llegar al edificio donde Vivian entra a su departamento, pero nota que parece como si no hubiera venido nadie todo el día, todo está exactamente igual ósea que su madre no ha estado ahí todo el día ya eso era raro, fue a llevar a itaru a su cama para acomodarla y dejarla dormir, luego de salir de su cuarto e ir a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua encontró una nota en la mesa..

Makoto: makoto, necesito que vayas a comprar los artículos de esta lista, ya que no he tenido tiempo de ir de compras, solo pase por la casa por un par de cosas, así también aquí te dejo el dinero para que las compres...

Posdata: hazle comida a itaru

Mama

Makoto pensamiento:

¿Solo vino el día de hoy por unas cosas?, esto está cada vez más extraño, se va sin decirme a donde, a veces se aparece después de dos días completos, y la otra vez que salía deprisa, la vi que traía consigo unos papeles, que no sé qué dicen pero al parecer a su madre le importaban mucho.

Fin del pensamiento

Makoto: mmmm okey, bueno en realidad no me molesta en ir a comprar, mmm son las siete de la tarde, iré de una vez antes de que se haga más tarde…

Agarrando la nota que le dejo su madre y el dinero y asegurándose que su hermanita seguía dormida, agarro sus llaves de la casa, salió del apartamento, dirigiéndose a la tienda que por suerte no estaba muy lejos, después de caminar un buen rato, llego a la tienda comprando las cosas que le había pedido su madre después de salir de la tienda y pasando por una tienda de pasteles escucho como unos tipos de gritos proviniendo de más adelante, así que apresuro el paso creyendo alguien estaría en problemas, llegando a la esquina vio como un muchacho con gafas que estaba siendo intimidado por otros tres más alto que el, makoto dedujo que por su apariencia se trata de un estudiante y unos pandilleros..

Pandillero: ya te lo advertimos mocoso danos todo el dinero que traigas, o si no te lo quitaremos por las malas'' dijo el más alto de los tres''

Pandillero: no te queremos golpear pero si no nos haces caso no nos vas a dejar de otra'' dijo otro sacando un palo''

Pandillero: entonces que decides mocoso? 'dijo el ultimo''

¿?: Cuantas veces se los voy a repetir, idiotas? No traigo nada, lo único que traía lo gaste en este pastel'' dijo el muchacho un poco molesto''

Pandillero: como nos dijiste, estúpido?! ''dijo el más alto empezando a enojarse''

¿?:Dije, IDIOTAS!

Después de que el muchacho de lentes les grito le arrojo el pastel que traía a la cara del más grande de los tipos, y aprovechando la situación les dio un golpe en la entrepierna a los otros dos restantes, y salió corriendo,makoto viendo esto desde la esquina le dio un poco de risa pensando que el muchacho si tiene valor pero no le duro mucho la gracia ya que vio que los tres tipos que lo molestaban se incorporaron y ya iban tras él, a makoto no le agrado mucho la idea, pero salió corriendo también a la dirección donde se dirigían, después de pedirle a una señora que cuide sus compras..

Después de correr mucho, vio como unos de los pandilleros alcanzo al muchacho de lentes y llegaron los otros dos y empezaron a golpearlo salvajemente con sus puños y el palo que tenían dañándolo muy severamente así que apresurando el paso llega a donde esta ellos y lanzándose hacia ellos logra tirar a los tres, pero estos se levantan más rápido y empiezan a golpearlo también con patadas, puños y el palo dejando en la calle muy golpeado y sangrando y el más grande se acerca a makoto con el palo listo para golpearlo en la cabeza..

Pandillero: para que aprendas a no meterte en donde no te llaman ''dijo este levantado el palo para golpearlo''

Makoto solo se le quedo mirando y cuando iba a recibir el golpe de repente todo se puso negro, luego vio como todo retrocedía otra vez, todo lo que había experimentado fuera solo una ilusión. Desde que era golpeado, hasta donde se ve corriendo, hasta el momento en el que el muchacho les había arrojado el pastel, luego parpadeo y una luz lo cegó volviéndolo a la realidad...

¿?: Cuantas veces se los voy a repetir, idiotas? No traigo nada, lo único que traía lo gaste en este pastel'' dijo el muchacho un poco molesto''

Makoto vio como si fuera un deja vu todo y luego observo como el empezó a correr y los otros tipos iban tras él, así que sin dudar fue corriendo también así ellos a ayudar al muchacho, después de que unos de los pandilleros lo alcanzara y lo tumbara quiso darle un puñetazo pero el de lentes lo esquivo y pudo quitárselo de encima preparándose para pelear también..

En eso llegan los otros dos y lo rodean y el más grande le da una patada en el estómago que adolorido se arrodilla y justo cuando los tres lo iban a golpear alguien grito…

¡OIGAN, IDIOTAS!

Los tres tipos no alcanzaron a reaccionar dado que makoto se les lanzo e hizo que todos cayeran, levantándose rápidamente makoto y los pandilleros empiezan a pelear , a makoto no le importo que eran más que el así que empieza..

El primero fue corriendo tras él y trato de darle un puñetazo pero, makoto gracias a lo que experimento o lo que sea que había visto hace un momento antes de que comenzara todo el problema supo cómo contrarrestar los golpes, así que se hizo de lado, agarro el brazo del tipo, y con el brazo libre le dio un golpe en las costillas, luego una patada en la rodilla para que perdiera el equilibrio, después se situó rápidamente detrás del tipo y con una patada en las piernas hizo que cayera, ya luego le dio una patada en el estómago y un puñetazo en la cara para que golpeara en el calle también el tipo y así se fue contra el segundo..

El segundo soltó patadas y puños a lo loco, que makoto los esquivaba fácilmente pero no alcanzo a esquivar el ultimo y le dio en la mejilla, ya estando también enojado, makoto se le lanza y ambos caen, makoto encima de él, así makoto empieza golpearlo repetidamente en la cara hasta que esta también sangrando y no pueda levantarse ya makoto se quita de encima y voltea para ver al tercero pero no lo vio ya que este se puso detrás de makoto y con su palo lo golpeo en la espalda,makoto retrocedió un poco para recuperarse del golpe, y preparándose contra el ultimo..

Pandillero: vaya muchacho das buena pelea serás más interesante que el otro mocoso'' dijo acercándose peligrosamente con el palo''

El pandillero que era más grande que los otros y más fuerte fue contra makoto y a este se le complico más dado de que a pesar de ser alto y fuerte, era rápido así que tenía que pensar como vencerlo rápido, mientras estaba pensando se descuidó y fue alcanzado por una patada en su abdomen y cayo, justo cuando lo iban a golpear, apareció el muchacho de gafas, lanzándose a el tipo e hizo que cayeran, el tipo le da un puñetazo en la cara y se lo quita de encima y se levanta makoto aprovechando esto se dirige corriendo así el, le da un golpe en el abdomen, el pandillero furioso se lanzó con su palo pero makoto lo esquiva, con una mano agarra el objeto y con su otro brazo le golpea el codo hacia arriba del tipo para que este soltara el arma, así makoto con un rápido movimiento lo golpea en la cara y este retrocedo de dolor porque al parecer le quebró la nariz y estaba sangrando mucho, ya estando enfrente de él , makoto va corriendo hacia él y con un brazo lo rodea del cuello y con el otro agarra el brazo del tipo para que quede extendido, así makoto salta y da un giro completo sobre él, estando el pandillero en el suelo y makoto torciéndole el brazo, ya queriendo acabar con esto, con sus dos brazos aprisionan el brazo del tipo y le disloca el hombro, el tipo grita de dolor y cae terminando la pelea..

Cansado y adolorido va rápido con el muchacho de gafas, que lo estaba viendo muy impresionado que hubiera podido contra tres tipos como ellos, ya que le superaban en número y fuerza y ve como se le acerca la persona que lo había ayudado...

Makoto: oye, estas bien?'' Dijo makoto algo cansado''

¿?: Sí, estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme'' dijo levantándose '' y tú quién eres?

Makoto: luego te digo, pero más importante, puedes correr?

¿?: Eehh, si pero porq…

Makoto: pues corre ya que viene la policía, corre!

Así los dos se fueron corriendo hasta llegar cerca de la tienda y pastelería donde había estado makoto para esconderse…

Makoto: creo que estaremos bien aquí'' dijo makoto mientras veía como patrullas se dirigían al lugar del suceso''

¿?: Tú, crees?

Makoto: por el momento

¿?: Enserió gracias por ayudarme salir de esa 'dijo extendiendo su mano''

Makoto: no te preocupes, 'dijo estrechándola'' a por cierto soy itou, makoto itou

Yukki: un placer soy ashikaga, ashikaga yukki...

Makoto: un placer también 'dijo makoto mientras pensaba que el apellido ashikaga ya lo había escuchado antes pero no recuerda en donde''

Makoto: bien ''dijo makoto dejando de pensar en eso 'dime yukki, puedo llamarte yukki, verdad?

Yukki: jajaja claro no hay problema

Makoto: porque te estaban molestando esos tipos?

Yukki: ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre, sale uno a la tienda de noche por un mandado de su glotona hermana que no puedo controlar su apetito y manda a su hermano a que le compre sus pasteles, y aparecen unos tipos que solo están esperando a quien asaltar y se lanzan encima 'dijo esto estando un poco molesto''

Makoto: aahhh, ya veo, bueno que se le va a hacer, rayos es muy tarde ya tengo que volver ''dijo makoto viendo la hora''

Yukki: yo también, bueno muchas gracias por todo makoto

Makoto: no hay de que yukki, dado porque si no te le hubieras lanzado al tipo, yo habría acabado como el 'dijo esto sonriendo''

Yukki: jejeje creo, bueno de todas maneras gracias.

Makoto: igual, oye yukki trata de irte por un camino con más gente

Yukki: jejeje gracias por el consejo 'dijo esto mientras se iba por otro lado corriendo para llegar a su casa''

Después de despedirse cada quien makoto decidio ir a recoger las compras que amablemente la señora le cuido, así yéndose para su casa, para terminar ese día tan agitado, después de llegar a casa y comprobar que itaru seguía dormida fue a bañarse y acostarse ya queriendo dormir y poder descansar bien, claro, siempre y cuando no vuelva a tener el sueño raro donde el mataba...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

Yukki llegaba también a su casa adolorido por el golpe, pensando en todo lo que paso como empezó la pelea y que de repente llego la policía pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando una persona lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados, su hermana chie ashikaga..

Chie: yukki'' diciendo esto un poco molesta'' porque tardaste tanto?, no ves que hora...

Chie no término de hablar ya que vio cómo su hermano venia todo sucio y con un ojo morado

Chie: dios yukki, que te paso? ''dijo esto muy preocupada''

Yukki: larga historia

Así makoto y yukki se van a descansar terminando el día, sin saber que cuando empezó la pelea alguien había visto y seguido a makoto, que vio y grabo toda la pelea, además contacto con la policía, esa persona era setsuna kiyoura, que había salido del trabajo he iba a la pastelería para saludar a su amiga hikari kuroda dado que sus padres eran los dueños, ella tenía pensado en saludarlo pero después de todo lo que paso decidió llamar solo a la policía...

Hikari: setsuna, en que tanto piensas? 'dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa también''

Setsuna: oohhh, en nada luego te cuento

Hikari: okeyy

Setsuna solo pensaba en como makoto había peleado, fue increíble verlo pelear ya luego les contaría a sus amigas…..continuara…

Ending song: Vistlip - Artist


End file.
